


Wires

by BlueDarknessIceHeart



Series: Alternate Aeterno [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Destiny 2, Exo Reset, Ghost Recording, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Short One Shot, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDarknessIceHeart/pseuds/BlueDarknessIceHeart
Summary: Losing her mentor and near father figure, fighting Uldren, had done far more damage than anyone had really realized.TYPE: Ghost Shell RecordingDESCRIPTION: Debrief, Experiment//AUDIO AVAILABLE////TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS//





	Wires

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this before finishing the Forsaken campaign, because going toe to toe with Uldren appeals to me far too much.

**TYPE: Ghost Shell Recording**

**DESCRIPTION: Debrief, Experiment**

**LOCATION: Tower, Future War Cult Sector**

**PARTIES: 3 (Unknown)**

**ASSOCIATIONS: Hunter; Exo; Guardian Psychology; Resets**

**//AUDIO AVAILABLE//**

**//TRANSCRIPT FOLLOWS//**

[1.1] Kaylen-10, previously Kaylen-9, was initially reset due to lasting damage from her battle with Uldren Sov. 

[2.1] This reset was only partially successful, as she still displays signs of trauma related to the incident involving her mentor, the late Cayde-6. 

_[silence, muffled electronic sounds]_

[?] A request has been placed to attempt to fully reset a female exo, hunter multi-class. Is this correct? 

[2.2] Correct.

[?] Kaylen-11 pending. 

_[static, the sound of metal scraping against metal]_

[1.2] Get her ghost out of here, it’s causing interference. This process can not be stopped otherwise we will come out of this without a guardian. 

_[muffled protests, the sound of nails against a ghost’s shell barely covering a raspy, distorted scream and the rapid clicking of several machines]_

**//RECORDING DISRUPTED//**


End file.
